Love Letter
by Miily-chan
Summary: Love Letter: con solo una canción te pueden enamorar. Milagros, la protagonista de esta historia, es nueva en una escuela, su familia tiene un ligero problema, ella guarda un secreto que luego sale a la luz, vive momentos únicos con sus amigos, y tiene una linda relación con los chicos del colegio Kenai, ¿que será de ella a lo largo de esta historia?
1. Capitulo 1: Capitulo 1: Nueva escuela y

Capitulo 1: Nueva escuela y personas extrañas

Yo: -soñando- Hola gente! –se sube al escenario- como están?

Público: bien

Yo: no los escucho-pone su mano rodeando su oreja- más fuerte

Público: Bien!

Yo: y quienes somos nosotros!?

Público: True, true!

Yo: eso es –empiezo a cantar-

Público: -grita y saltan-

Yo: -me despierto- otra vez ese sueño –me estiro- significara algo?

Patricia(madre): hija ya despierta vas a llegar tarde a tu nuevo colegio

Yo: (cierto el nuevo colegio) ma! me voy a entra a bañar-agarra las toallas y entra al baño-

Patricia: este bien-prepara el desayuno-

::Luego de un rato::

Yo:-cierra la canilla- (ok empesemos)-se mira en el espejo- (soy Milagros, Milagros Guzmán pero mis amigas me dicen Mily, tengo 15 y este año el 4 de septiembre cumpliré 16, soy de signo virgo)-sale y va hacia su pieza a cambiarse- (este año empiezo una nueva escuela, es la primera vez que me cambio de colegio espero que en este me valla bien)-me pongo el uniforme- es tan raro ponerse algo nuevo –suspira-

Patricia: el desayuno hija

Yo: ya es hora- desliza la puerta del ropero para cerrarla- hay voy –bajo-como estas mami?

Patricia: me duele la espalda pero estoy bien note preocupes-se sienta-por cierto hoy iras caminando tu padre lo llamaron del trabajo y no te podrá llevar

Yo: ok –come el yogurt con cereal- mami tuve de nuevo ese sueño de la

Banda

Patricia: no se hija lo que puede significar –mira el reloj- ya es tiempo de que vallas yendo hija –me besa la frente- que te valla bien y cuídate

Yo: -trago lo último de yogurt- gracias ma- va hacia el baño y se cepilla los dientes se pone perfume y se delinea los ojos de la parte de abajo- listo hoy empiezo de nuevo todo-sale y se va al colegio-

::En el camino::

Yo: ok tengo tiempo creo-miro la hora en mi celular- waa! Es tarde –guardo mi celular y empiezo a correr- (tengo que llegar) –se choca con alguien y cae al suelo de cola- oye ten cuidado!

¿?: oh lo siento es que llego tarde a colegio-ve mi uniforme- oye vas al colegio Kenai?-me ayuda a levantarme-

Yo: si lo siento tengo que irme-me voy corriendo- (rayos debí preguntarle el nombre por lo menos ojala vuelva a verlo)-sonrisa- (que lindo chico)-llega al colegio- oh es grande-mira el colegio-colegio Kenai –ve a unas chicas con pollera corta- que se creen?-entra-

¿?:-me mira de reojo- (una novata)

::En el aula::

Yo:-se sienta en el primer banco de una de las filas- (me siento nerviosa, que me pasa)-mira hacia abajo- (extraño a mis amigas)

Profesor: -entra- buenos días alumnos –mira al curso- falta gente

¿?: Nathaniel se fue a buscar algo a su casa

Profesor: bueno, me presento soy el profesor Farres pero pueden decirme Sr. Farres, y no nada de señor fierro o esas cosas

Yo: (señor fierro muy bueno)

¿?: -entra y se sienta de mala forma-

Sr. Farres: Castiel llega tarde siéntese bien

Castel: como diga –hace girar sus ojos y se sienta bien-

Yo: -lo miro de reojo- (típico, un chico rebelde que todos le dan bolilla. Nunca falta uno)-miro hacia el frente-

¿?: Lo siento señor Farrés –se sienta es su lugar-

Sr. Farres: descuida Nathaniel no hay problema

Yo: (es el chico con que me choque esta mañana)

¿?: oye novata que te pasa estas rara verdad –rie- deberías irte de nuevo a tu antiguo colegio aquí no se aceptan miedosas no raras

Yo: (que se cree quien es para decirme eso)….

¿?: lo sabía una miedosa

¿?:-me abraza- oye Amber deja a la novata y vete de aquí antes de te acuse con tu hermano

Amber: Armin deja de meterte en problemas que no te incumben Li, Charlotte vámonos –se va enojada-

Armin: siempre molestando

¿?:oye Armin la estas poniendo incomoda a la nueva

Armin:-saca su brazo- oh lo siento soy Armin y el es mi hermano Alexy un gusto

Yo: un gusto soy Milagros, gemelos que cool!

*suena el timbre*

Alexy y Armin: nos vemos Mily –salen del aula-

Yo:-saco mi celular- bueno al menos ya conozco a unos chicos y una chica y sus cómplices –suspiro- no puedo estar acá todo el día –me levanto y salgo-

¿?:-se choca con migo- oh lo siento estoy distraído

Yo: no hay drama yo también ando un poco despistada –me rasco la cabeza- por cierto soy Milagros la nueva

¿?: Lysandro un gusto –me sonríe- bueno linda me tengo que ir nos vemos (donde abre dejado mi libreta) por cierto no viste un libreta?

Yo:-piensa- no, no vi pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarla

Lysandro: no deja, gracias lo busco por mi propia cuenta

Yo: como quieras (que olvidadizo como se va a olvidar algo así)

¿?:hola Milagros

Yo:-me doy vuelta- hola

¿?: oh perdón me llamo Iris espero que nos llevemos bien –sonrisa-

Yo: si seguro –sonrisa-

*suena el timbre para volver a clases*

Iris: entramos? Te quiero presentar a unas amigas

Yo:ok-entramos al curso-

Iris: chicas ella es Milagros la nueva

Yo:hola-sonrisa-

¿?: hola linda soy Rosayla

¿?: H-ola soy violetta

¿?: Soy Kim pequeña

Yo: un gusto

::a la salida del cole::

Iris: oye Mily ya te vas?

Yo: oh si mi madre se esta poniendo mal y tengo que cuidarla hasta que mi padre regrese

Rosayla: te acompañamos

Las chicas me acompañaron hasta mi casa y desde allí se fueron

Patricia: como te fue hija

Yo: bien conocí a mucha gente hoy

Patricia:me alegra –se acuesta en la cama- no estés despierta hasta tarde y estate atenta por si llega tu padre

Yo: ok ma

Hoy comencé mi nueva escuela por suerte conocí a gente buena bueno casi


	2. Capitulo 2: Persona que me atrae

Capitulo 2: Persona que me atrae

Yo:-soñando- oigan chicos que nueva canción podemos cantar?

¿?: No se Mily eso esta en vos tu eres la vocalista principal

Yo: (mierda) –suspiro- no se chicos estoy sin imaginación

¿?: que tal esta?- empieza a tocar la guitarra chicos siguanmen

Yo: esta genial-me despierto-

Horacio (padre): hola mi niña –me besa la frente-

Yo:-me rasco un ojo- hola papi como te fue en el trabajo? Por cierto hoy trabajas?

Horacio: no mi querida, hoy te podré llevar al colegio, ya levántate y prepárate tu hermana esta haciendo el desayuno

Yo: oh porque mi hermana? Y la chinitas?

Horacio: tu madre esta adolorida y las chinitas están durmiendo -suena el telefono y atiende- si hola ¿? Ok ahora voy-cuelga- lo siento hija tendras que ir caminando

Yo: ok, en un momento bajo-me empiezo a cambiar-

Yohana (hermana): Mily ya esta listo el desayuno!

Yo: hay voy –baja al comedor y se sienta-

Yohana: aquí esta-le pone el plato de tostadas quemadas- provecho

Yo: (están quemadas)-gota- gracias hermana-come y pone una cara de horror por el sabor- (esta horrible)

Yohana: oye no pongas esa cara –se enoja-

Yo: estoy lista me voy –agarro mi mochila y me voy al colegio-todavía me queda el sabor de quemado en la boca

Castiel: -apoyado en un pared-que olor a quemado hay –me mira- eres tu novata?

Yo: si algún problema con eso?

Castiel: además de ser plana eres mala

Yo: que no soy plana –me voy enojada-

Castiel:oye espera-me agarra del brazo- ten –me da una tira de chicle- si no quieres que te molesten tabla –sonrisa burlona-

Yo: (que es eso mi corazón esta acelerado) gracias Castiel-entro al colegio-

Directora: -enojada-señorita Milagros no completo su inscripción

Yo: en serio? –me rasco la cabeza- que tengo que hacer?(se parece a la vieja de Monster INC)

Directora: ve a ver al delegado principal Nathaniel el te dirá que hacer y que es lo que falta –pasa por el lado mío enojada-

Yo: (Dios no pude dejar de imaginármela como al vieja de monster inc)-sonrisa- es gracioso bueno ahora a ver al delegado Nathaniel que me choque el primer día de clases

::En la sala de delegados::

Yo:-entro la cabeza- Hola Nathaniel?

Nathaniel:-se da vuelta- si necesitas algo-me ve- oye eres la chica con la que me choque el primer día de clases?

Yo: si soy yo pensé que no me reconocerías? por cierto no te dije mi nombre soy

Nathaniel: Milagros si lo se-sonrisa- vi tu formulario y llame a la directora par que te diga que lo tenias incompleto y se fue enojada diciendo "esta estudiante esta asistiendo por una semana y no tiene su formulario lleno" pero nunca tuve intención de acusarte Mily

Yo: ah no hay drama y que falta?

Nathaniel: tu foto y tu firma

Yo: foto? No tengo una tamaño carnet

Nathaniel: en el bazar podrás conseguir que te saquen la foto

Yo: ah bueno ahorita la traigo –sale corriendo al bazar-

Castiel:-me ve que corro- (que le pasa a esa idiota)

::En el bazar::

Yo:-entro agitada- señor hacen fotos de carnet?

Vendedor: si por aquí –me indica el camino y me saca la foto-

::En el instituto::

Nathaniel: ah Mily ya esta solo falta la firma y se lo tienes que entregar a la directora

Yo:-firmo y agarro los papeles y busco a la directora- directora

Directora: si?

Yo:aquí tiene mi formulario

Directora: ni loca acepto hojas sueltas busque algo con que unirlas –se va enojada-

Yo: (genial ahora debo buscar algo para "unirlas") –en el patio-

Castiel: oye Mily una mujer con vestido te estaba buscando

Yo: con vestido –me cubro la cara- es mi tía que hace acá?

Castiel: no se dijo que quería decirte algo

Yo:ok gracias Castiel-me voy corriendo-

.:En el pasillo:.

Tia: querida te estaba buscando ten-me da plata-que te valla bien linda

Yo: oye espera –ve que desapareció- odio cuando hace eso –en el patio-

Castiel: oye Mily –me agarra de la mano-

Yo:-sonrojada- que pasa

Castiel:- se sonroja y me quita la mano-

Yo:ah?-miro lo que tenia en mi mano y era un clip- oye espera como los sabias?

Castiel: tu tia me lo dijo y de casualidad tenia uno

Yo: gracias Castiel-le beso la mejilla- me voy

Castiel:-se toca la parte del beso- (que esto que siento) estúpida tabla de planchar

Yo:-veo a la directora- directora!

Directora: ah señorita Mily ay esta listo todo-agarra el formulario-

Yo: si todo esta listo señora –sonrisa-

Directora: si todo esta en orden puede irse a su casa

Yo: gracias –sale al patio-

Castiel: Ey tabla de planchar quieres que te acompañe

Yo: -me doy vuelta – no me digas tabla de planchar –me sonrojo- si quieres puedes

Castiel: ok entonces vamos-me agarra del brazo-

::En el camino::

Castiel: oye Mily te veo agotada

Yo: si eh ido por todos lados buscando a la vieja de monster inc

Castiel:-rie- si se parecen bastante

Yo:-tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo- ah!

Casteil:Mily estas bien-se agacha-

Yo: no –me miro el tobillo- lo tengo hinchado

Castiel:-me alza en sus brazo –agarrate Mily

Yo:-sonrojada- Castiel déjame puedo caminar sola

Castiel-me baja y pone su brazo y me ayuda a caminar-

::En mi casa::

Yohana:-abre la puerta-Mily –mira mi tobillo- entren llamare a un medico

Castiel y yo entramos y Castiel me sentó en el sillón

Castiel: vas a estar bien Mily (me preocupa porque?)

Yo: si Castiel no te preocupes gracias por ayudarme

Patricia: -sale amarrándose de las paredes- hija ya volviste –mira a Castiel- quien este chico tan lindo

Yo: (estos son momentos en donde quiero que la tierra me trague) es un compañero de clase se llama Castiel

Castiel: un gusto señora

Yo: (se hace el caballero) –sonrisa falsa-

Patricia: hija que te paso en el tobillo –grita- yohana llama a un medico urgente

Yo: mama ya llamo tranquila –me golpeo el tobillo con la mesita por accidente- ah! Duele

Castiel: Mily

Yohana: ten Castiel verdad –le da una bolsa con hielo-

Castiel: gracias –me pone la bolsa con hielo y me da golpecitos-

Yo: oye Castiel eso duele-lo golpeo-

Castiel: oye eso duele

::En el hospital::

Doctor: bueno señorita solo tendrá vendado el pie por dos semanas pero podrás ir al colegio con ayuda de muletas-le da las muletas a Castiel- su novio la ayudara

Yo y Castiel: no somos pareja solo compañeros del colegio –se sonrojan-

Doctor: hacen linda pareja los dos, bueno mily que te mejores

Yo: -me levanto y salgo con las muletas-gracias doctor (porque creyó que Castiel y yo somos pareja)

::Al dia siguiente::

Yo: -soñando- Gente como andan? Yo ando con el tobillo hinchado

¿?: Mily ten dice la gente que te mejores –me da un cartel-

Yo: oh gracias fans los quiero-tira un beso-

Yo:-me despierto y veo que Castiel esta dormido al lado mío pero sin tocarme-maldito pervertido cabello de menstruación

Castiel: a quien le dice cabello de menstruación? Mira que te ayude ayer

Yo: lo siento

::En el aula::

Rosayla: pobre mily esta muy hinchado menos mal que el rojizo te ayudo –mira a Castiel-

Castiel-la ignora- (lo que dice la chica que acaba de salir de un bar para ancianos)

Castiel fue muy bueno con migo pero cuando estoy cerca del el me siento rara


End file.
